Always There
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: A couple of Esme/Carlisle chapters throughout the books, so spoliers for Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Please R&R!


A/N: Due to many wonderful reviews from: twilightgirlz202, A is for Angel, IsabellaC1726, and life takes time, I have decided to continue this story. This chapter is for you guys and my 6th grade choir buddy A.J. who provides me with ideas and inspiration to write my stories! This chapter takes place after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn, the night of the newborns fight after the Cullens get home. And the lyrics that I included have a subtle meaning in this chapter. Plus there's one part that you'll recognize from the second Princess Diaries movie, I just had to include it!

Forks, Washington, 11:59 P.M.

Esme Cullen was sitting on a swing in the middle of her enormous garden rocking back and forth softly on the swing, the moon shining on her skin making it sparkle slightly. Dark clouds were building up in the distance, lightning flashing behind them. The six Cullen children (including Bella) sat watching a movie in the living room oblivious to the approaching storm. Carlisle Cullen was pulling into the garage (he was returning from checking on Jacob), worried about Esme. He walked into the living room and Edward tilted his head toward the door. Carlisle nodded and walked out the door toward Esme's garden. He stopped when he saw Esme on the swing and stood watching her. Carlisle stepped under the tree Esme was.

"Hello Esme," Carlisle said.

"Hi, Carlisle," she replied softly and he stepped in front of her and grabbed the ropes of the swing.

"Esme, baby, please look at me," he begged and she looked up unto his topaz eyes. "I know you're not alright, what happened today it bothered you didn't it?"

"You know me so well," Esme replied. Carlisle gathered her in his arms and Esme let herself gather the comfort she needed. Carlisle pulled her close and stood up, Esme knew what was coming. It was something they could do naturally after all these years.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Carlisle and Esme danced through her garden to their own beat, thunder rumbling in the distance. Bella looked down at the garden from her spot by Edward's window.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

Esme looked at Carlisle with nothing but pure love in her eyes. He returned the gesture, Alice and Jasper stood some distance away with a video camera recording the whole scene.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Esme hopped up onto a stone ledge with Carlisle and continued dancing there.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

They moved flawlessly through the garden never taking their eyes off one another. She smiled at Carlisle as they spun toward the fountain area.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Carlisle kissed her gently on the mouth never stopping their dance. Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck deepening the kiss.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance?_

Raindrops gently fell around them and thunder crashed. Esme and Carlisle stopped dancing. They continued to kiss with no intention of ever stopping. The two continued backing up until something would stop them. Esme and Carlisle kissed harder (enough to bruise), her knees hit the back of the fountain. The two tumbled backward and Rosalie (she was behind Alice) covered her mouth. Esme and Carlisle broke their kiss. Esme screamed slightly as they hit the water. Water spilled over the sides of the fountain and to top it all off it started raining harder. Esme and Carlisle stood up each dripping wet. She grabbed Carlisle and kissed him again. And the Cullen kids just left them to enjoy their moment. Carlisle broke their kiss and leant his forehead on hers.

"They all saw us," he said.

"I know, but look at me I'm soaked," Esme replied.

"You still look beautiful," Carlisle said. "I love you, Esme."

"Love you too, Carlisle," she replied.


End file.
